Love Songs: Chadpay
by BleuzAlvarado
Summary: TO BE TAKEN DOWN AND REWRITTEN.. My response to a Challenge by RnBInspiresMe. A collection of Chadpay songfic-oneshots. 7 of my own chosen songs and 3 from HSM1&2. Rated M.
1. Let Me Hold You

**A/N: This is my response to RnBInspiresMe's Love Songs Challenge. The couple I chose was Chadpay because of the fact that in the movie, the to hardly ever come in contact with each other so the sky is just a starting point for what I can do with these two… and I hope you enjoy all ten of my oneshots.**

**This song is Let Me Hold You by: Bow Wow and Omarion.**

**In this story, Chad's the one who's rich and Sharpay's with Troy for support, but after awhile, Troy starts to beat on her and she has nowhere else to turn. Chad's living in an apartment with Zeke so he can help Zeke pay the rent.**

* * *

**Let Me Hold You**

_**Girl...come 'ere**_

_**Y'all know what this is…so, so…LET…**_

_**This is what you need to do girl**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

"Sharpay, you have to trust me...I love you…" Chad whispered. The girl he was talking to, winced.

"Don't say that…you'll regret it. He's…"

"I'm not scared of him, Shar!" He snapped. He closed his eyes, realizing the sharpness of his tone. He opened them again and said, "Besides, I would never do anything that I thought could hurt you…you know that." Chad tried to assure the panicked girl that was on the ground in the fetal position.

"Chad…I'm just not sure anymore. I can't trust anyone lately." The petite girl cried.

"You can trust ME." He said, raising the tone in his voice, "I just want to make you happy…I want to love you…just let me hold you."

"I don't know Chad…" she said, "I don't think…"

"Shh, just don't think, okay." Chad interrupted, "I'm here for you…I've been here ever since I saw you walk in the Senior Prom and I smelled your Paris Hilton perfume." Chad smiled as he reminded his friend of that blissful night. Sharpay laughed, remembering the fact that she had purposely spill the whole bottle on the dark skinned jock's crotch. It seemed like he was the only one who could make her laugh ever since…'it' happened.

"How about I take you to the apartment…and you stay there with me. I could cook you dinner. I still have some of Zeke's deserts from last night when he made them. Maybe then you could pour some Lucky You on me and we could create a little _Déjà vu_ of our own." He said with a smirked. She laughed at the memory.

"I'd love for you to come home with me, Chad, but as for the _'Déjà vu'_…I don't think so... Sex can lead to a lot of bad things and I can't afford to loose your friendship."

"But…it can increase the bond between two people." Chad tried to compromise.

"I don't want to take that chance, Chad, but I have to admit…you really made my prom more enjoyable." She smirked. "I understand, but please don't leave me like you did at the prom." Chad said. Sharpay smiled and said, "I promise not to leave you, Chad. You're too cute to leave this time."

_**I been watching you for a minute**_

_**Come through here so sweet scented**_

_**In life girl you need me in it**_

_**IM determined to win it**_

_**­**_

_**I know what you need**_

_**I know what's wrong**_

_**I know how to make it tight**_

_**Everything will be all right**_

_**If ya**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**And introduce you to my world**_

_**And introduce you to the better side of life that you ain't been seeing girl**_

_**I'ma show you where its at**_

_**And I'ma show you how to get it**_

_**All you got do is be wit it and**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

"See, you smiled…that's all I wanted. Ever since I saw_ 'it'_ happen, I knew you would need someone to protect you and be there for you…someone who could love you way better than that…that…_chienne_." Chad said, through gritted teeth. Shar remembered that Chad was a polyglot and the_ chien_ meant dog. At that instance she remembered that chienne meant b#&ch. Chad looked down at her.

"Shar, are you scared of him?" he asked, curiously. She nodded and said, "Chad…I'm terribly afraid of him. You've seen what he can do." She motioned to her nose and her many visible bruises. "I try to tell myself that I shouldn't be but that just makes me feel worse. I just don't want to upset him, but he gets mad so easily and…"

"Sharpay his has got to stop. C'mon, I'll take you home. " Chad said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style, knowing that she was too weak to walk on her own.

When they got into the car, Chad heard soft sobs. He looked at Sharpay and hugged her tight. "Shh, don't cry. I hate to see you like this Shar. You haven't been the Princess lately. You've been really vulnerable. I don't like that." he told her.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but what if he finds me?" she worriedly asked.

"If he finds you…I'll protect you. There will be no secrets between us… no games." He comforted. She leaned farther into Chad's well muscled body and smiled. He had grown since high school, physically and mentally, and she truly believed that if anyone could protect her from Troy, it was the person that used to be his best friend.

"I believe you." She whispered in his ear. He reluctantly broke away from the embrace, started up the car, and drove away.

"I just wish you could stay in my arms forever…until I die…I'm gonna protect you." He whispered.

"So do I." She whispered back.

_**Down like a real mans supposed to**_

_**I never would have approached you**_

_**If I ain't have intentions on doing good**_

_**See dude you wit is so fooled**_

_**To me girl your so cool**_

_**­**_

_**And all I'm asking you to do is**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**Down like a best friend, two homies in the game**_

_**When you cry I wanna feel your pain**_

_**No Secrets, No Games**_

_**All Excitement, Nothing Plain**_

_**Keep you happy**_

_**That's my aim**_

_**And all you gotta do girl is**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die I'm gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you**_

_**You can never go wrong if you**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**Down like a real friends supposed to I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living**_

_**OOOooHHhh Baby Baby**_

_**You could never go wrong If you let me hold you**_

3 months passed and Sharpay stayed away from Chad and his addictive love. She just didn't want to risk loosing him. The beatings from Troy continued and Sharpay kept quiet. She hadn't eaten in a while and she was in terrible condition. That's when she couldn't take it anymore, she had to see him. She needed his help.

**--At Chad's--**

She knocked on the apartment door and Chad answered it.

"Sharpay…what happened to you. Have you been eating? Has he been beating you? You promised you wouldn't leave me Shar. Why haven't you answered my calls, my e-mails, or my texts, for three months?" Chad had a lot to say to her.

"I'm sorry, Chad." She cried, "No, I haven't eaten, yes, he has been beating me, and I just didn't want to risk anything between us." "You could have told me that" he complained. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, Got damnit!" Sharpay shouted, angrily. Chad looked really hurt by that statement.

"I-I never said th-that I was p-perfect, Shar." he said.

"Chad, I'm sorry...I just haven't been feeling well lately. I've been really moody and I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong." she said. It was painfully silent for a while. "Chad...I'm pregnant." Sharpay finally said. Chad's eyes widened in disbelief. ­

"You're pregnant for him!" He exclaimed, "How could you have sex with him!?"

"Chad, I didn't have sex with him." she retorted.

"Then how did you get pregnant!?"

"He raped me!" she yelled, "He raped me when I got home from your place. He said that he hadn't gotten any in a while and that he was mad at me...so he decided he would rape me. It was the worst pain that I've ever experienced. He handcuffed me to his bed and just shoved himself inside of me like it was another part of his daily routine...like it was no big deal. Every time I screamed, he laughed and every time I cried, he thrust deeper, which made me scream and he laughed again." she cried, but still continued, "That's all I remember. I guess I blacked out. I woke up in the morning...naked...on the floor. My jaw was bleeding and I was too weak to get up, so I just cried myself back to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." he said. "It's not your fault." she assured. "But I did yell at you and I'm sorry for that." Chad said, "Look, I got you a new, house. Just come live with me...in your new house, but still. I don't want to see you hurt again. Zeke says it's pretty stupid of me to do something like this for you, but I don't care. I love you and besides...he's just jealous 'cause you broke up with him. I'm gonna buy you a new everything. You'll never have to see him again. I'll work harder than I ever have for you and this baby...even if I know it's not mine...do you hear me?"

"Yes Chad." she replied, "I love you." He smiled.

"That's the first time you've said that to me...I love you too, Shar." He said hugging and kissing her with every fluid of passion in his body, mind, and soul. They reluctantly pulled away when they were in dire need of oxygen. "C'mon, let me take you there." Chad said as the left the apartment, but not before Chad left Zeke a note, telling him what happened and some rent money in his boxer drawer.

_**(Bow Wow)**_

_**I'ma Keep you up on what's popping and shake you fresh to death**_

_**When we hit the mall we can ball till there's no more left**_

_**I know you ain't used to it but you gon get used to it'**_

_**Cause that's the only way I'm a do you and just**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**All my hommies think I'm tripping cause I got you a pad**_

_**See they just mad cause they ain't get you**_

_**They ain't get you**_

_**SCORPIO is your sign and girl your so fine**_

_**And i would do whatever in no time**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**No Shine**_

_**Its what your coming with but I'ma change all that**_

_**Rearrange that**_

_**Put you in the range all black**_

_**­**_

_**With the rims to match**_

_**Phone attached**_

_**TVs in the back**_

_**How you gon say no to that? Huh**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**Niggas Look at me like now here you go**_

_**Really bout to blow some doe**_

_**But ain't nobody did it before so why is you so go hold it**_

_**Cause I believe this was meant to be**_

_**I just gotta work at it**_

_**Like a crack addict up in rehab**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die I'm gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you**_

_**You can never go wrong if you**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**Down like a real friends supposed to I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living**_

_**OOOooHHhh Baby Baby**_

_**You could never go wrong If you let me hold you**_

Chad turned on the radio and his favorite song came on; _Let Me Hold You by, Bow Wow, featuring Omarion_.

_**(Bow Wow)**_

_**Down down around**_

_**Atlanta Lanta Fah Found**_

_**And everybody know now what I'm tryna do**_

_**I say**_

_**Down down around**_

_**­**_

_**Atlanta Lanta Fah Found**_

_**I'm just tryna get you to**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

_**(Bow Wow)**_

_**Down down around**_

_**Atlanta Lanta Fah Found**_

_**And everybody know now what I'm tryna do**_

_**I say**_

_**Down down around**_

_**Atlanta Lanta Fah Found**_

_**I'm just tryna get you to**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

"Here it is, Shar. It's _our_ new home." Chad said once they reached the inside of the mansion.

"Chad, it's beautiful!" She said, staring at the magnificent place.

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the best part." Chad said, leading her upstairs.

They went into the master's bedroom and Sharpay gasped at the size of the bed. "There is another one the same size in the room next door incase you don't want me to sleep in that same bed as you." Chad stated. Sharpay looked at him amazed.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, "I want you in the same bed as me…let's have sex!" She plopped herself on the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Wow, but no, Shar, you should be eating right now…for the baby's sake." Chad said. Sharpay realized that she really was starving so she gave in.

"Fine, but can we have sex after." She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die I'm gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you**_

_**You can never go wrong if you**_

_**LET ME HOLD YOU**_

After Sharpay had eaten like a ravenous dog, they went back up stairs to the bedroom. Sharpay plopped herself on the bed and pulled Chad on top of her once again. They gnawed at each other's lips hungrily. Sharpay snaked her hands up the front of Chad's shirt as they continued to kiss. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his muscles as they twitched. Chad could feel his pants tightening as she kissed from his chest down his happy trail.

After that…much of it had been a blur of passion and heat.

­

--

Chad rolled off of her and kissed her lips for the last time that night. He hugged her tight and stroked her hair,

"That was the best I've ever had." She whispered in his ear. "Same here, he said. "I love you," was the last thing Sharpay said as she drifted off to sleep. Chad looked down at her and smiled. He whispered I love you, too, in her ear and kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

_**Down like a real friends supposed**_

_**to I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living**_

_**OOOooHHhh Baby Baby**_

_**You could never go wrong If you let me hold you**_

Chad woke up the next morning, naked and in bed…alone. He couldn't believe that after all that had happened she still broke her promise. He just couldn't believe it, it didn't seem like her.

Then he heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom and then the shower running. After a while, Sharpay came out with only a towel wrapped around her naked body and a one wrapped around her damp hair. He smiled, remembering that she was, after all, pregnant (which explained the gagging noises) and they did have sex last night (which explains the shower). He was just happy that she hadn't left him.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You should take a shower now. You made quite a mess last night." She joked, "Plus, I have to wash these dirty, dirty sheets." He laughed and got out of the bed. She stared openly at a rather large part of his anatomy which made him smirk. When he passed her on his way to the bathroom, she stared at his cute little butt. She smiled. She certainly knew that life would be a heck of a lot easier with Chad there for her and the baby. _'Life couldn't get any better than this.'_ She thought.

* * *

_**A/N: This is only my first one, hope you liked it. Please review or if you have some constructive criticism, tell me so I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Babybleu**_


	2. Like You’ll Never See Me Again

**A/N: I Decided To Take It Down A Couple Notches This Time. Sorry For The Delay, The Internet Connection Was Cut Off And We Had To Switch Networks.**

**This Story Is Mainly About Struggles That Chad And Sharpay Are Going Through, Being A Black&White Couple. The Song Is Like You'll Never See Me Again By: Alicia Keys. **

**The **_Italicized _**Words Are Flashbacks, **_Italicized With Regular Words(Ex: You're the best, NOT, You're The Best), _**Are Memories Happening In The Flashbacks, The **_**Bold Italics **_**Are The Song And The **regular** Words Are The Present. **

* * *

**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

_Two Figures Stood Face To Face, Tears In One's Eyes And Confusion In The Other. In The Ally, The Air Was Wearing Thin And The Amount Of Fear Was Growing Rapidly. The Curly Haired Jock Stared Curiously Down At His Petite, Blond Companion As She Cried. _

"_Why Weren't You Here?" The Blond Asked, Heavy Heartedly. The Boy Stroked Her Terribly Bruised Arm And Kissed Her Forehead. She Winced In Pain And Let Out A Soft Sob. _

"_I'm Sorry, Shar." He Said. "Chad, I Need You Here To Protect Me…I'm…We're Really Vulnerable Right Now." She Cried. He Held Her In His Arms. "What If Something Worse Happens? What Would You Do Then? I'm Just So Scared. I Can't Protect Myself." She Cried As He Hugged Her Tight. "They Really Don't Want Us Together." Sharpay Said. She Looked Up At Him. "But, I Need You." _

"_I Need You Too." He Said Back, "And Nothing Can Keep Us Apart."_

_**If I Had No More Time, No More Time Left To Be Here, Would You Cherish What We Had Was It Everything That You Were Looking For If I Couldn't Feel Your Touch And No Longer Were You With Me I'd Be Wishing You Were Here To Be Everything That I've Been Looking For**_

Gunshot Sounds "_Chad!" _

_Sharpay Runs Out Into All Of The Traffic And Chaos, But She Doesn't Notice…She's Just Worried About Losing The Love Of Her Life._

_"Why Would Someone Do This To You?" She Cried As She Hugged His Practically Lifeless Body. There Was A Tiny Glint Of Light That Came From His Right Pocket. It Was His Red Juke. She Grabbed It And Hastily Called 911. _

_"Hello? How May I Assist You?" The Operator Spoke From The Other End Of The Line. _

_"Hello? Please, Come Get Us." She Cried, "My Fiancée Was Shot In A Drive-By And He's Lying In The Middle Of The Street…Unconscious." She Inhaled And Exhaled, "Please Help Us."_

_The Operator Chimed In Again, "It's Okay, Ma'am. Just…" "No, It's Not Okay." Sharpay Interrupted, Crying Even Harder._

_"I Understand, Ma'am, But We Won't Be Able To Get To You If We Don't Know Where You're At." The Operator Said._

_Sharpay Franticly Looked Around For A Street Sign. She Heard A Sigh On The Other End Of The Line And She Cried. She Was About To Give Up Hope When She Finally Saw One. She Read, "We're On The 5__th__ Block Of 145__th__ Street In Harlem._

"_Okay, Ma'am. We'll Be There As Soon As Possible." The Operator Said, Right Before The Line Went Dead. _

* * *

"_You'll never lose me. We have all the time in the world." He had said. "But what if something happens to one of us?" she said back, "...what if?" "It'll be okay." He said, "We're together…so we're good." They smiled… _

* * *

_As The Ambulance Sped Down The Street, Their Lights Flashing Luminously, Sharpay Clung To Her Lover's Body, Whispering Sweet Nothings In His Ear. She Knew He Most Likely Couldn't Hear Her, But What Would It Hurt?_

_"Why Couldn't, What He Said, Be True?" She Whispered, As They Loaded Him Onto The Stretcher And She Got In Alongside Him._

_**I Don't Want To Forget The Present Is A Gift And I Don't Want To Take For Granted The Time You May Have Here With Me Cause Lord Only Knows Another Day Is Not Really Guaranteed **_

_**So Every Time You Hold Me, Hold Me Like This Is The Last Time Every Time You Kiss Me, Kiss Me Like You'll Never See Me Again Every Time You Touch Me, Touch Me Like This Is The Last Time Promise That You'll Love Me Like You'll Never See Me Again Oh Ho Ho**_

In a quiet, leopard print room, the stubborn lunk-head lay spewed across his bed. His clothes, along with his hair, stood askew. He hadn't eaten or come out of his room in a week. A foul smell lingered in the stale air, but he took no notice. His mind clouded over with fear and pain, he lay, staring at what used to be his foot, but now, it was just a stub of leg…a footless stub of leg.

The telephone beside him began to ring, but he took no notice. After a few second, he could hear the muffled sound of his mother telling him to pick up the phone. He obeyed, but his mind took no notice. In his ear, he could hear the distant sound of his girlfriend's worried voice asking if he was okay…asking if she could come over. His voice replied with a casual, yea, but his mind took no notice.

Twenty minutes passed. His stomach gurgled and churned, but he took no notice. Soon he could hear the barely audible sound of the front door opening, his parent being greeted, and soft, but quick footsteps descending up the mahogany staircase. He could hear the door knob being jiggled, and then opened, but he took no notice.

The blond girl walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and hugged him tight. She greeted him with a smile, but he took no notice.

"Baby…baby…" She said, "Speak to me."

As if the clouds had just disappeared, he turned to her.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, pain evident in his voice. She thought for a while. "What's wrong?" she asked. His eyes widened. "What do you mean, what's wrong?" he asked, "Shar…my foot is gone. I can't even walk for myself anymore!" He stared at her intently as a tear slowly grazed his cheek. "I'm not good for anything now." He continued, "I can't play basketball anymore…I…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Just leave me be, Sharpay. Can you do that for me? Leave…me…alone."

Sharpay looked hurt. She swallowed. "Fine." She said, "If that's what you want…" She blinked, releasing a few tears and continued, "I'll leave, but if you come around…you know where to find me. I'll be waiting or you." And with that, she left and it was quiet once more. It finally sunk in…the thickness of it all. He did take notice of the sharp pains in his stomach. He took notice of the stench of a week without a bath. He took notice of how stupid and hurt he felt.

_…**Flashback…**_

_The Mountain Lion and the Jock lay, legs tangled, in a soft cushion of love when the sun rose. Chad's eyes opened slowly and he let out a yawn. He shook his blond devotee and her eyes slowly fluttered open. _

"_Good mourning sweetheart." Chad said, with a smile._

"_Hey!" she said, laughing. _

"_What's so funny?" Chad asked. She pointed at his head._

"_Your hair…" She laughed, "You look like you stuck your finger in a socket." She said._

"_Get up!" Chad told her. They walked out of the room and Sharpay slapped his butt. He turned around. "Hey," he said, "You ridicule the hair…you don't get to touch the butt."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said._

…_**End of Flashback… **_

_**How Many Really Know What Love Is, Millions Never Will Do You Know Until You Lose It That It's Everything That You Were Looking For **_

_**When I Wake Up I The Morning, Your Beside Me I'm So Thankful That I Found Everything That I've Been Looking For **_

_**I Don't Want To Forget The Present Is A Gift And I Don't Want To Take For Granted The Time You May Have Here With Me Cause Lord Only Knows Another Day Is Not Really Guaranteed **_

"Charles Harold Alexander Danforth!" Chad's father howled, "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

With a razor blade dangerously close to his veins, Chad stood, trembling in anxiety.

"What does it look like?" he said, "I'm finishing myself off."

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't do it, son." His dad said, "Don't do it. Think about Sharpay." He stared into his son's eyes, "And everyone who loves you. It's not worth it."

The suicidal gleam in Chad's eyes slowly dissipated and a stream of tears replaced it. The blade slipped out of his hand, into the drain.

"How did you get down here?" Mr. Danforth asked, leaning on the switch which turned on the garbage disposal.

Chad smiled sadly. "New foot…" he said, both pairs of eyes averting their attention to the steal foot attached to Chad's leg. "You actually tried it out?" his dad asked. He nodded. His dad smiled. "Well, since you have a renewed foot." He said, "How about you go visit Sharpay. Vince says she's been really …melancholy ever since this happened to you. She refuses to go to school." **(A/N: Vince is Mr. Evans)**

Sulking, Chad rang the doorbell to the Evans manor. The door opened and he looked up, only to find a panic stricken, blond drama queen.

She stared at his battered face, his disheveled hair…his mechanical foot.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She ushered him into the mansion without a word. He leaned on her for support. Gasps could be heard as they passed the living room. When they got to her room, she helped him sit on the pink silk bed.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"My foot did." He said, "I got a mechanical foot and my heart swelled with pride. Your dad told my dad what you've been up to so I figured I'd come up here and tell you not to waste your life like I am."-He stared at her-"I fell five times on my way here."

She furrowed her brows. "But…the foot…"

He shook his head. "I can only use it around the house." he paused, "It's good for nothing."

She sat next to him and stroked is hair. She kissed his lips and hugged him tight.

His lips burned. It had been so long since they had kissed. Now it just felt so…right. He hugged her back. "Unisummonbetudeni." She heard. "What?" she asked. "You need someone better than me." He clarified.

She sighed. "No…I don't." she said, kissing him yet again.

_**So Every Time You Hold Me, Hold Me Like This Is The Last Time Every Time You Kiss Me, Kiss Me Like You'll Never See Me Again Every Time You Touch Me, Touch Me Like This Is The Last Time Promise That You'll Love Me Like You'll Never See Me Again**_

_**So Every Time You Hold Me, Hold Me Like This Is The Last Time Every Time You Kiss Me, Kiss Me Like You'll Never See Me Again Every Time You Touch Me, Touch Me Like This Is The Last Time Promise That You'll Love Me Like You'll Never See Me Again Oh Ho Ho**_

"Tell me what kind of man I need, Chad?" She said, stroking his soft, brown curls. "Well, Shar… you need a man who… a man who can actually be a man to you, someone who loves you just as much as I do."

She slowly kissed down his neck as he went on and on about what kind man she needed. "Shar, you're not listening to me, are you." Chad asked. "Mmmm…no." She whispered, "Chad, when are you gonna realize what you're the only man I need."

Chad smiled at that. "But I can't protect you anymore and I don't want anyone to take advantage of that." He said. She thought for a while.

"We can get through it together." She decided, "I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Oh Ooh Oh Ooh Oh**__**x8**_

* * *

**A/N: I Hope This Was Better Than The First One. I Know The First One Was…Intense. It Was Actually My First Story Like That, But…Anyways, I Hope You Liked This One. Please Review.**

**--Peace & Love**

**Babybleu1soicy**

**"In His Heart A Man Plans His Course, But The Lord Determines His Steps."- Proverbs 16:9**


End file.
